happy love
by ifylapeach
Summary: ok, so I didn't know what to call it. But everyone's happy, and people are in love. It shows that who you are, what or where you're from, love has no limits. inuyashakagome, Mirokusango


Hello!

I decided to write this fanfic because 1) I was thinking, what would happen if Inuyasha and Kagome later on in the future (and when they are a bit older) get married. And 2) I was bored. So enjoy!

NOTE: I cannot update on time because of my works and assignments but I will try my best.

NOTICE: I MADE THIS STORY, BUT NOT THE CHARACTERS. I DON'T OWE THEM OK? GOOD

Now, on with the story!

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku, Sango and Shippou went through the forest looking for the white haired half demon.

"Where could he be?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know," Miroku answered. "Kagome said she will be coming soon with ramen, so I don't know why he would disappear by this time."

Sango looked at him. "Do you think he's in danger?"

"I don't know."

"I found him!" Shippou exclaimed, as he pointed towards the direction where Inuyasha was pacing.

"Inuyasha!"

He looked at them with worry. "What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow. "Then why are you here? You know that Kagome is coming with your favorite food, ram..."

"Kagome!" He started pacing again. "What shall I do?"

"Do what?"

"I need to tell her something very important..."

"Did you break her walkman again?" Shippou asked.

"That too, but..."

"What is it?" Sango asked out of patience. "We need to meet Kagome soon."

"Oh No.."

"What is it?" they asked in unison.

He sat down. "Well, do you remember when I asked her about how people get together and stuff?

They nodded. He continued. "Well, do you remember what she said?"

"Yes," Miroku answered, "One must get married in order to be together. They give out a certain ring in order for that marriage to be pronounced. Why you asked?"

Sudden silence.

Sango gasped. "Oh my gods... you want to marry Kagome!"

"Hey don't shout it out or anything..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DON'T SHOUT IT OUT'! MAN, YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Not yet," Miroku added. "All you need is for her to say yes. And I can help you..."

"You cannot even help yourself..." Inuyasha murmured.

"I heard that..."

"Let me help you," Sango suggested as she shoved him out of the forest. "First we need to do your hair then your teeth. Oh, you really need a bath."

"A bath!" he exclaimed, "Is it that serious?"

"Oh yeah. She would not want someone dirty to propose to her."

Kagome came out from the well. "I'm back!" She looked around. "Anyone here? Miroku? Sango? Shippou? INUYASHA?

"Inuyasha is right here," Shippou said, "and he has something to tell you, Kagome."

She was grabbed by Sango and Miroku. "Hurry!" he shouted.

"Yes," Sango agreed, "Before he forget his lines."

"What lines!" Kagome asked. "Where are you taking me?"

They pushed her towards Inuyasha. "I didn't tell you to kidnap her!" he shouted.

"You will thank us later," Miroku said, as he grinned and left them alone.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked.

She noticed Inuyasha turning red. "What wrong with YOU?" she asked.

"We need to talk," he responded. He became more red.

Kagome touched his forehead. "Are you having a fever?"

"NO! I mean, I'm okay. Can you sit on this rock for me? I need to tell you something."

Kagome obeyed and he continued.

"Well, do... um, remember the first time we met?"

"Yes. 6 years ago. Why you asked?"

"Um,"he tried to remember the lines Sango told him.

_Tell her that it has been long years. And I want to spend more years with you. _

"It has been three long years. I hope to spend more too."

Kagome smiled. "Me too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha though of Shippou's words. _Tell how much you love her. _

"I love you very much..."

Kagome stood up and hugged him. "I love you too,"she said softly.

"Sit down, I'm not finished." she obeyed and he thought about Miroku's words.

"Can you bear my children?"

"WHAT!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What!" Shippou and Sango shouted in unison. They stared at Miroku. "It's a shame," she thought.

By the look on Kagome's face he knew that it was not the right words.

. "Could you be my wife?" he asked softly. "I will never leave you, I will always take care of you and protect you from evil..."

"Yes."

"And I will be a good father if we have children, take them to school and..."

"Yes..."

"And I will never break the NEW walkman that you will buy next time..."

"Inuyasha..."

Yes?"

"I said yes."

"You did?"

She nodded.

"YAY!" Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku and Sango exclaimed.

"Now we can plan for the wedding," Shippou exclaimed.

"Wedding?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yes,"Kagome agreed. It will just be a small wedding... at two places, of course. Ne here so that you all may attend, and in this realm."

"Oh how I wish I can see the wedding over there..." Sango added. "I want to see all rhe pretty white gowns and flowers that you've told me about."

"Kagome grinned. "Maybe I can make that happen. Besides, we have things to plan..."

"You mean..."

"Yes. You will be among the wedding planning committee and my bridesmaid."

Sango gasped. "Don't worry, I will not let you down."

Our half demon gasped. Something is not coming his way.

Not at all.


End file.
